Kidnapped
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: I'm just a normal girl, living a normal life, with the normal things to worry about.. But when I get kidnapped, and I meet two girls with the same red hair and blue eyes as me, and they tell me I'm one of the 'matches' My life is changed, forever. Warning: contains spoilers! A lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I just thought of this and I thought, may as well write it. I've got nothing better to do. It will probably be a two or three shot so... Enjoy!**

I ran into the class room, breathless. I had woken up late and my mum's car wasn't working, so I'd had to run the whole way to school.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Tranbo!" I panted, sitting down. "The car broke down." Mrs Tranbo just nodded and continued with the lesson.

"And do you know where the Nile river floods every year?" She droned on.

"Hey Miki!" My best friend Hannah whispered next to me. "You know the lessons nearly over right?" I widened my eyes, and checked my watch. It was11:40. The lesson finished in five minutes. I had arrived extremely late.

"Good! I need to get stuff from my locker." I replied.

"Hey, did you hear the news lay night? Apparently two girls were kidnapped!" Hannah whispered.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm not getting kidnapped anytime soon." I whispered back. The lesson ended soon, and I ran to my locker. As I opened it, I saw a slip of paper fall to the ground. I picked it up, and unfolded it.

"Meet me.. In.. Back of school now.." I murmured as I read the paper. "You have won.. A prize." I hurriedly put my phone in my pocket and ran outside. A black car was waiting on the road. I walked over to it, wondering if it was the prize.

As I neared the car, a door opened and a hand clamped over my mouth, another gripping my wrists. The person dragged me, fighting and trying to scream, into the car and slammed the door shut. There was a screeching sound and I felt the car rocket away.

**That was... Really short. It's kind of a intro so... Yeah. Next chapter will be longer, and will describe Miki a bit more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two! **

**I don't own M.I. High, only Miki.**

I must have blanked out during the car trip, because I found myself struggling to open my eyes. I sat up slowly, noticing two more girls in the room I was in. They were talking about something together, and I caught a few excerpts.

"Must be the third match."

"But we're the only two!"

"Maybe we're not." This was confusing. I had no idea what the two girlie were talking about, and it couldn't have had anything to do with me.

"Excuse me," I said, earning the attention of the two girls. When the turned to look at me, and walked closer, I noticed that their hair was the same bright auburn as mine, and they had bright blue eyes, slightly paler than my eyes.

"Who are you, and what were you talking about?" I finished.

The two girls exchanged a look.

The one with the slightly shorter hair spoke.

"I'm Keri, and this is Libi. What's your name?"

"Miki." I replied. Keri's eyes widened.

"M.1.K.1." She whispered. I widened my eyes at her remark, and rubbed the golden lettering on my arm.

"How do you know that?" I asked, frightened, backing away from Keri.

Keri took a deep breath, as if she were going to tell me something huge.

"Miki, do you have a mark on your arm- one that includes M.1.K.1?"

I nodded, too frightened to speak, showing them my mark, T.1.4.M.1.K.1. Relieved, Keri pulled up her own sleeve, revealing similar lettering- J.4.5.K.3.R.1.

"You see, we're clones of an evil criminal called the mastermind, only he doesn't have a body, so he needs one. He's made 86 copies of us, but Libi and I were the only perfect matches, or so we thought. It seems you are too. I work for M.I.9, so Dan, Aneisha and Tom should be here soon."

"Wow." I whispered. It was a lot to take in.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. Also, you may have to join the M.I. High project now. We can always take new members!" Keri smiled, and I returned the favour.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a burly man walked in.

"Alright, M.1.K.1, K.3.R.1 and L.1.B.1, you're coming with me." He said gruffly, before rudely yanking us to a large room with some sort of computer in the center.

"Oh no." Keri said, eyes wide open. "The heart."

**Theres still more to come! Enjoy this though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another part up! I am on fire! Figuratively.**

I felt frightened, and even more so when I heard a voice that sounded like a mans, but came from a glass sphere.

"The vessels! Need the vessels!" He groaned. It was the mastermind.

Another man came from the shadows. "Well then, who's going to go first?" He smiled at me, his eyes full of malice. "How about M.1.K.1?"

Keri stepped forward. "No. I'll go first. But I'm warning you Mike Stern, M.I.9 will defeat you." Mike only laughed and dragged Keri to a cylindrical opening, while yelling a command to the two guards who stood next to us.

"Tie up the others, and gag them. We must begin immediately!" Mike Stern then shoved Keri into the column and a metal bar closed the gap. He gave her a glass of clear liquid, which she didn't want to take.

"Take it. It'll help with the pain." Mike coaxed. Keri reluctantly took a few sips. Then he went around, switching buttons, and he placed his hand on a lever. "It's all ready master." He paused. "Only I wonder, what if you and your little friends found a way to block the transfer? Well that ought to contain the million nano bots currently racing around your body looking for-" He enlarged an image. "An anti viral chip."

"What? That's not fair!" cried Keri. "With a homing beacon!" Mike continued. "Guards! Search the place for intruders immediately!" he ordered, then pressed another button. "and now that my nano it's have erased this chip,"

"No! Please! Please don't do this!" Keri begged

Mike smiled coldly. "Its time to erase you." He pulled a lever, and Keri's mind was taken from her body, replaced with the mastermind's. It was as if my body was glued in place. I couldn't take my eyes of the horrific sight. The transfer ended and Keri- no- the mastermind, stepped out of the transfer zone. She- he examined his new body, smiling with satisfaction.

I heard a "Get off!" From far away, and the doors opened, with the guards holding a boy with blonde hair. "Get off!" He wrenched his arm away from the guards and fell to his knees, gazing up at the mastermind.

"oh no." He said. "Keri? Keri!"

"Dan?" A robotic voice came from the sphere. "Dan! Is that you? Where am I? Dan!"

**So now it's going to be like the end of series 7, with a few bits added in or taken out. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

_"Dan?" A robotic voice came from the sphere. "Dan! Is that you? Where am I? Dan!"_

"Oh no. Oh Keri. What have you done!" Dan burst, the guards restraining him.

"Isn't it obvious?" The mastermind said. "Korps has risen! Korps has risen!" He laughed at the ceiling.

The guards cuffed Dan to the wall. The mastermind started walking around the room.

"Once the crime minister is in power, we'll create wars, build armies, spread diseases and cause chaos." He grinned.

Dan tried to reason with the mastermind. "Undo this. You'll run the county, you don't have to destroy it as well."

"It will be a world according to Korps."

"I'm begging you, just Stop!" Dan yelled, making Stern turn around.

"You!" He ordered the guard. "Silence him! Once and for all!"

I held my breath as the guard moved the cattle prod closer to Dan's face, and Dan pressed himself against the wall. At the last second, he used the cattle prod to unlock the cuffs.

"Honestly!" The boy, who I assumed was Tom, said. "I leave you to do the whole hero thing and look what happens!"

Dan smiled, relieved.

"What?" Stern turned around. "Another spy?" He lunged for Tom, but the boy shocked stern in the chest, and he fell down, unconscious.

"You fools." The mastermind snarled.

"Keri?" Tom asked.

"Guards!" The mastermind pressed a red button, sounding an alarm.

"Ok not Keri." Tom concluded. Dan took a cattle prod and shut the door, slowly walking towards The mastermind.

"Look, I don't want to fight you." Dan said, still moving closer. "There must be some part of you that's still Keri."

The mastermind grinned. "There is." He grabbed Dan's arm.

"Her strength. Her skills. And now, I'm going to use them to destroy you." He kicked Dan in the leg, who fell to the floor. Dan continued to fight the mastermind while Tom worked on keeping the door closed.

The mastermind punched Dan, taking the prod and throwing him into the controls. He slowly began advancing on the teen.

"How does it feel? First, you failed M.I.9. And now, you've failed Keri!"

Dan sighed. "Fine. If you really are the mastermind, and there is nothing left of Keri, then go ahead, destroy me." Dan leant forward. "I don't think you can do it."

The mastermind snarled and lunged at Dan, and at the last second he grabbed his arm and drove the mastermind into the control panel. Electricity ran up Keri's body, and the mastermind slumped down, unconscious.

**Another chapter done! Please review! I need to know what people think of this!**


End file.
